Phan gets kidnapped!
by IzDaSilverWolf
Summary: What happens when two random girls kidnap Dan and Phil? Does Phil actually top? Dan x Phil, Phan


**THIS IS NOT TO BE TAKE SERIOUSLY! (maybe)**

 **THIS WILL BE SUPER RANDOM! WE DO NOT PLAN ON KIDNAPPING DAN AND PHIL! (no scam at all)**

 **This story was written by two people at the same time. One very perverted, and one very... Um...**

 **Anyhow, credit goes to IzDaSilverWolf and emilyemma99.**

 **Enjoy. And don't murder us.**

 **Please.**

* * *

"Well Dan, you ready to go on tour?" Phil asked, struggling to close his suitcase.

"Yeah. Need help with that?" Dan, without putting down his phone, half-heartedly walked over and sat on the case.

"Gee. Thanks a bunch. **(SARCASM)** It's still really hard. **(Innuendo #1)** " Phil tried to zip the suitcase again, and his hand accidentally brushed against Dan's, ahem... Behind. Dan didn't seen to notice, but Phil blushed a little and continued to zip.

"You on Tumblr?" Phil asked, leaning up to look at Dan's phone. Dan suddenly jumped up, looking at his shoulder. There, sat a moth. Dan dropped his phone, and started to run around, flailing his arms.

"Don't worry Dan!" Phil yelled.

"I'll save you!" Phil sprang into action, running over to the other side of the room and grabbing a silver satchel that contained all of Phil's poke-balls.

Phil launched a pokeball at the moth, hitting it square in the face. The moth then fell to the floor, dead.

"Omg, Phil-senpai! You saved my life!" Dan crumpled to the floor in relief. Phil reached down and grabbed Dan's phone off the floor, sliding it into his back pocket sneakily.

"Dan, get off your knees **(Innuendo #2)** and help me finish packing."

* * *

 _Arianna and Emily POV_

* * *

Today is the day. Today, we will make Phan real.

"You got the tranquilizer Arianna?" Emily called.

"Yerpadoo!" Arianna put the needle in her back pocket. "Got the bodybags?"

"Yepadoo! Let's make Phan history!"Emily said in excitement.

The two girls set off, ready to make Phan real.

* * *

Arianna saw Phil walking towards her. She was hiding behind a shelf in Dan and Phil's tour bus. Don't ask how she got in there. She threw a penny across the room.

"Huh?" Phil said in shock, walking towards the penny. As Phil leaned down, the penny jumped out of reach. Phil frowned, reaching for the penny again.

The penny began racing across the floor, an enraged Phil chasing after it. The penny raced out of the tour bus's open door, which had mysterious opened.

Phil ran out of the tour bus and into the cool night air. Phil pounced on the penny, lifting it up, only to realize that the penny was attached to a string.

"Hello, Phil-senpai~" Emily giggled, jumping out of the shadows and stabbing Phil with the tranquilizer. He was about to yell, before Arianna jumped out of nowhere and put a hand over his mouth.

"Do you think Dan noticed?" Emily asked.

"He will soon." Arianna replied. "Lets put Phil in the bag."

About 20 minutes later, Dan stepped out of the bus.

"He Phil, have you seen my phone?" Suddenly, he was sprayed with a hose.

"Damn it! Now im wet! **(Innuendo #3)** " While he was distracted, Emily-chan stabbed him with the tranquilizer.

The two girls then stuffed Dan in a bag and did their victory dance while singing the ladders song.

The two girls then dragged the YouTubers into their dungeo-... erm... basement. They quickly threw the unconscious Dan and Phil into a spare cell.

"Arianna-chan?" Emily asked as they chained up Dan and Phil.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Dan and Phil will be mad that we kidnapped them?"

"Nah."

As soon as they finished chaining up the two boys, they walked out and shut the cell door.

* * *

A few hours later, the boys woke up. Emily and Arianna were waiting outside the cell, grins on their faces.

The youtubers were chained to opposite sides of the cell, but they had plenty of room to move around. The chains were, _quite large_ **(innuendo #4)**.

"Wut the heck!? Dan! How did we get here?" Phil asked, standing up and wobbling a little bit. His arms were chained behind his back.

"Phil-senpai!" Dan walked over to him.

"So, you're finally awake?" Arianna asked, smiling. The boys looked over at her and Emily-chan.

"How could you do this?" Phil asked.

"We need to prove that phan is real!" Emily yelled and banged her fist onto the table (that suddenly appeared). Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not worried. The Phandom will be here soon. They will find out we are missing." The girls ignored Dan's warning and watched Dan and Phil closely.

"Erm... Dan... Why are they staring at us?" Phil asked with a scared expression.

"Don't be scared, Phil." Dan said.

After a few hours of staring at Dan and Phil, Emily spoke.

"Arianna-chan, can I make a video of them?" Emily asked

"No, you baka! Then the phandom will find us!" Arianna-chan said.

Emily pouted, but didn't argue.

Soon, Arianna became tired.

"You go to bed Arianna-chan. I'll keep watch." Emily said. Arianna thanked her and went upstairs.

Seconds later Emily walked next to the cell doors, pulling out her phone.

"Noooooo!" Phil cried. "I'm camera shy!"

"Phil, you make videos for a living!" Dan said.

Emily quickly recorded a video with Dan and Phil.

"Haha! Take that, Phandom! I have Dan and Phil now~" Emily giggled as she recorded the video.

As soon as she was done, she hacked into Dan and Phil's YouTube accounts and posted it.

About an hour later Arianna came back down.

"Now your turn Emily **(Innuendo #5)**. You need sleep too." Emily-chan trudged up the stairs while Arianna sat at the table, watching Dan and Phil, who were sitting on the ground next to each other. She started to eat some chips.

"You two should kiss." She said casually. Dan and Phil looked at each other.

"But remember!" Arianna said. "Phil tops 2k16." Dan frowned.

"Why? Usually the taller person tops... and Phil's personality is too adorab-" Phil gave Dan a strange look.

"Ok, well, maybe..." Dan said. Arianna went on youtube, and saw that Dan and Phil uploaded a new video.

"How did this happen?" Arianna-chan saw Emily in the thumbnail and almost blew up.

"EMILY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Emily heard the yell and swiftly began packing her bags, but Arianna dragged her back into the basement.

"DID YOU POST A VIDEO EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!" Arianna yelled.

"M-maybe..." Emily mumbled. Arianna was about to kill Emily, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emily said eagerly, racing upstairs and opening the door.

Arianna heard a loud scream from upstairs. "Dang it..." She growled. "The Phandom!"

* * *

 _Dan and Phil POV_

* * *

Dan and Phil watched as Arianna raced upstairs.

"Phil..." Dan mumbled. Phil turned to look at Dan. Dan was hanging his head.

"Why are we single?"

Phil frowned.

"Dan, what the heck are you on about?"

"Well, we are very hot, famous, British boys with a more than a million fangirls world wide. Why... Are we still single?"

Phil stared at Dan.

"Dan..." Phil gulped. "I-I..."

There was awkward silence for about five seconds, before OVER A MILLION PHANGIRLS BURST THROUGH THE BASEMENT DOOR. They all knocked down the cell door and carried Dan and Phil out of the house.

"OMG DAN WE ARE SAVED!" Phil cried. They saw Arianna and Emily huddled in a corner of the house, curled up in a fetal position.

* * *

 _*time skip to that night in a shady hotel* *cheeky wink*_

* * *

Dan was asleep, and Phil was about to fall asleep too before he remembered Dan's phone in his pocket. He quickly took it out to see what Dan was looking that. He meant to do it earlier, but they got... sidetracked... Phil turned on the phone and-

Dan had google open and has searched: 'Dan x Phil Phan Lemon Phil tops'

Phil almost choked on air. Dan... was... looking... up... this..?! Phil felt himself get exited **(Innuendo #6)**. He woke up Dan.

"Dan." He said, putting on a stern face. Dan blinked his eyes open and saw his phone, immediately waking up.

"Did you... see?" Phil nodded.

"It's ok, tho." Phil put the phone down and kissed Dan.

"Because I do top."

Da End.

* * *

 **You likes? Yas? Nuu? :D Part two maybe?**

 **We need answers.**

 **\- Silver and Emily**


End file.
